


Kovan kuoren alla

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Raapale, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: James Sirius Potter rakastaa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Elämäni ensimmäinen raapale-sarja. Idea lähti Finin spurttiraapale-haasteesta.

**i**  
250 sanaa  
  
  
Täytettyään viisitoista vuotta James Sirius Potter tiesi rakastuneensa.  
  
Hän tiesi sen koska hänen rintaansa sattui, happi tuntui loppuvan keuhkoista ja hän oli jatkuvasti äärimmäisen kiihottunut. Hänen rakkautensa kohde sen sijaan ei tiennyt asiasta mitään. Tai niin James ainakin toivoi. Sillä olisi ollut noloa, jos hän olisi jäänyt kiinni tästä koulupoikamaisesta käytöksestään. Olihan Teddy kuitenkin jo kaksikymmentäyksivuotias, melkein valmis aurori.  
  
Niinpä James piilotti rakkautensa ja yritti jatkaa kuten ennenkin. Hän vältti katsomasta Teddyn paljasta rintaa heidän ollessaan uimassa, ja hän sulki päättäväisesti silmänsä joka kerta kun Victoire kumartui suutelemaan poikaystäväänsä. Hän uskoi, että jos hän toivoi oikein lujasti, hän  _saattaisi_ rakastua johonkuhun toiseen.  
  
Vuosien aikana James oppi ettei toivomisesta ollut apua. Hän ei rakastunut kehenkään toiseen ja hänen sydämensä särkyi joka kerta aivan pikkuisen kun hän näki Teddyn kiertävän kätensä Jamesin kauniin serkun ympärille.  
  
Pahimpia olivat joulut. Silloin he kaikki olivat yhdessä ja kaikki tahtoivat levittää rakkautta ja hyvää tahtoa ympärilleen, ja James olisi tahtonut vain huutaa. Hän vihasi mistellinoksia joita Victorie ja Dominique levittelivät joka paikkaan. Häntä ällöttivät siirappiset ja imelät joululaulut, joissa laulettiin kaikesta siitä mikä oli Jamesin saavuttamattomissa. Niinpä hän taikoi joulupallot vilkkumaan päätä särkevästi ja piilotti sontapommeja lahjapakettien sekaan.  
  
Mikään ei kuitenkaan vienyt pois sitä tunnetta mikä sykki Jamesin jokaisessa solussa. Se oli himoa ja tuskaa yhtä aikaa. Se oli saavuttamaton unelma ja rikkonainen haave. Ja joka päivä se korvensi Jamesia eikä hän päässyt sitä pakoon.  
  
Niinpä James ryhtyi rakentamaan ympärilleen suojamuuria torjuakseen kaiken, pitääkseen muut ulkona ja poissa. Päästessään Tylypahkasta, Jamesin muuri oli vahva ja rikkumaton.


	2. Chapter 2

**ii**  
200 sanaa  
  
  
"Antaa tulla vain!" James huutaa ja saa vastaukseksi kannustavaa mylvintää.  
  
Baari on täynnä ja James on kaiken yläpuolella. Hän on juhlimassa, he voittivat tänään ja hänen täytyy juhlia. Sillä mitä Lily sanoi kolme päivää sitten ei ole mitään tekemistä sen kanssa, että James haluaa hukuttaa itsensä lähimpään kermakaljatynnyriin.  
  
Oli ollut aurinkoinen kesäkuunlopun aamu ja pitkästä aikaa koko perhe oli saman aamiaispöydän ympärillä. Silloin Lily pudotti pommin joka lähes pysäytti Jamesin sydämen.  
  
"Teddy ja Vic menevät ihan varmasti pian kihloihin vai mitä äiti?"  
"Toivotaan niin kultaseni, toivotaan", äiti oli hymissyt ja isä oli nyökytellyt vieressä samalla kun James oli kiristellyt turhautuneena hampaitaan.  
  
Joten tänään James aikoo juhlia joukkueensa voittoa. Humala kutittelee mukavasti ja sumentaa päätä, millään ei ole mitään väliä. Ja kun se vaaleatukkainen fani tulee lähemmäs, James antaa mennä. Sillä millään ei ole mitään väliä.  
  
*  
  
Aamun aurinko häikäisee ja James kääntää kylkeään. Hän on hellänä sisältä ja ulkoa. Vieressä oleva mies ei ole se kuka sen pitäisi olla, mutta James ei välitä. Hän ojentaa kätensä ja silittää pehmeää ihoa.  
  
"Lisää?" James kysyy ja mies nyökkää.  
  
He uppoavat toisiinsa ja hetken ajan James ajattelee, että mies on joku muu, joku jota James rakastaa. Mutta lumous rikkoutuu kun James avaa silmänsä.


	3. Chapter 3

**iii**  
200 sanaa  
  
  
Pöllö koputtaa ikkunaan. On vielä aivan liian aikaista mutta pöllö on yllättävän itsepäinen. James nousee ja päästää sen sisään välittämättä sängystä kuuluvasta mutinasta. Samalla sisään tulvahtaa marraskuun sateinen tuulahdus ja James värähtää tahtomattaan.  
  
Kirje on lyhyt, mutta saa Jamesin sydämen sykkimään kiihkeämmin kuin pitkään, pitkään aikaan.  
  
 _Kuulin eilen, että Teddy ja Victoire ovat eronneet. Ted tarvitsee varmaan kaveria, joten pyydätkö hänet vaikka kylään viikonlopuksi. Se olisi meistä isän mielestä kilttiä vai mitä luulet?_  
\- Äiti  
  
Jokin kuplii Jamesin sisällä. Hän ei tiedä uskaltaako päästää sitä pintaan, sillä se on ollut piilossa niin pitkään. Ehkä on parempi antaa sen olla siellä minne se kuuluukin. Ehkä on parempi, että muuri pysyy pystyssä, sillä James ei tiedä mitä tapahtuu jos se murtuu.  
  
Niinpä James rypistää kirjeen ja palaa sänkyyn, missä häntä odottaa lämmin vartalo. James kietoutuu miehen ympärille ja uppoaa pehmeisiin huuliin ja kulmikkaisiin muotoihin. Muuta hän ei tarvitse, mutta silti jokin jää nakertamaan takaraivoon.  
  
Muuri Jamesin ympärillä on kuitenkin vahva ja kestää. Sen kova kuori ei päästä lävitseen mitään ja aikoja sitten tukahdutetut tunteet pysyvät siellä missä niiden pitääkin. Niin James ainakin toivoo ja huokaa. Mies hänen allaan päästää tyytymättömän äännähdyksen, James keskittää huomionsa jälleen itse asiaan ottaen miehen takaisin syvälle suuhunsa.


	4. Chapter 4

**iv**  
150 sanaa  
  
  
Viisi vuotta ammattilaisena, se on pitkä aika ja James tietää sen. Hän tietää myös ettei saa olla liian ylimielinen, sillä se voi kostautua. Niin kävi Kanahaukkojen pitäjälle ja nyt tämä makaa Mungossa pää tohjona. James ei halua samaa kohtaloa.  
  
Siksi hän valmistautuu jokaiseen otteluun huolella. Tekee vaaditut harjoitukset, tyhjentää mielensä ja verryttelee lihaksensa.  
  
Tänään tuo kaikki on kuitenkin vaikeaa. Liian vaikeaa ja vaikka James kuinka yrittää keskittyä, ajatukset lipsuvat katsomoon, missä istuu hän jota James ei saa ajatella. Ei nyt eikä milloinkaan.  
  
"Potter!" valmentaja huutaa. "Kaksi minuuttia!"  
  
Nyökäten ymmärtäneensä James nousee ja ottaa paikkansa. Luuta kädessä tuntuu hyvältä ja vähitellen Jamesin mieli tyhjenee. On vain edessä oleva ottelu, tavoite jota on harjoiteltu ja taktiikka jota on hiottu viikkoja. Tämä ei ole rakettitiedettä, tämä on vain peliä ja James tietää olevansa siinä hyvä.  
  
Mutta kun hän lentää kentälle, katse harhautuu väistämättä katsomoon etsimään sinisiä hiuksia ja Jamesin huolella rakennettu keskittyminen lipsuu.


	5. Chapter 5

**v**  
300 sanaa  
  
  
Varjo häivähtää pukuhuoneen ovella ja James nostaa päätään. Ovenkarmiin nojaa tuttu mies ja hymy kohoaa väkisin Jamesin huulille.  
  
"Oletko jo valmis?"  
"Pian, odota hetki", James vastaa ja kiskoo paidan päänsä yli.  
  
James tuntee toisen katseen porautuvan itseensä ja värähtää. Hän ei silti uskalla toivoa liikaa, sillä hetki on hauras. Tunteet Jamesin sisällä poukkoilevat ja tempovat, mutta hän koittaa tukahduttaa ne ja esittää ulospäin olevansa tyyni ja rauhallinen. Muurin on pysyttävä paikoillaan.  
  
"Minne haluat mennä?" Teddy kysyy kun James viimein astelee ovelle valmiina lähtöön.  
"Kaikki käy, valitse sinä", James vastaa ja ojentaa kätensä.  
  
Teddy kimppailmiinnyttää heidät ja James horjahtaa hieman kun jalat osuvat maahan.  
  
"Varovasti", Teddyn katse on lämmin ja käsi vakaa kun hän tarttuu Jamesiin uudelleen.  
"Kiitos", James mutisee nolona.  
  
Sisällä Teddy tilaa heille kermakaljat ja James etsii sopivan nurkkapöydän missä he saavat olla rauhassa. On lämmin, ja James riisuu takkinsa. Kääntyessään hän huomaa Teddyn katseen mutta ei osaa tulkita sitä. Sydän jättää lyönnin välistä kun sormet hipaisevat pullon vaihtaessa omistajaa.  
  
"Sinulla taitaa mennä aika mukavasti", Teddy toteaa.  
"Kyllä, meillä on ollut hyvä kausi", James hörppää juomaansa.  
"En tarkoittanut sitä, olit taas Päivän Profeetassa", Teddy sanoo hiljaa ja James nielaisee.  
  
Ei ole sanoja selittämään ettei se ole sitä, mitä Teddy luulee sen olevan. James ei tee sitä julkisuuden vuoksi, hän tahtoo vain sammuttaa sisällään riehuvan tuskan, eikä ole keksinyt muuta keinoa.  
  
"Sinulla on jo aikamoinen maine", Teddyn katse on surullinen ja Jamesin sydäntä särkee.  
"Niin", James mutisee kun ei osaa sanoa muuta.  
"Etkö sinä halua asettua aloillesi?"  
"Tietenkin, mutta se ei ole niin helppoa", James vastaa ja kääntää katseensa, kun Teddyn silmät katsovat häntä vakaina.  
"Johtuuko se Harrysta? Siitä, että hän on kuka on?"  
  
James on pitkään hiljaa, miettii uskaltaako.  
  
"Ei, vaan siitä, että se ketä rakastan, ei rakasta minua."  
  
Teddyn katse poraa Jamesin muuriin pienen halkeaman ja James värähtää.


	6. Chapter 6

**vi**  
200 sanaa  
  
Se on kuin tanssi jonka askelkuviot eivät ole kummallekaan ennestään tuttuja. James ottaa yhden eteenpäin ja Teddy kaksi sivulle. Sitten Teddy yrittää vastata mutta James pyörähtääkin loitommalle. Tuntuu, että tanssi oli loputon ja se raastaa Jamesin sisintä, sillä hän ei tiedä. Hän ei tiedä mitä Teddy haluaa, mitä tämä ajattelee ja onko kaikki vain sittenkin Jamesin oman pään sisällä tapahtuvaa haavetta, joka tuntuu liian todelliselta.  
  
"Tarvitsetko apua luutasi kiillottamisessa?" Teddy huikkaa, eikä James tiedä kuinka tulkita sanoja.  
  
Mykkänä James jää tuijottamaan ja havahtuu vasta kun Teddy nostaa hänelle kulmaansa kysyvänä, odottaen.  
  
"Öh - ", James artikuloi ja kääntää selkänsä paeten pois.  
  
On hetkiä jolloin hän on varma, niin varma, että voisi mennä ja suudella Teddyä. Mutta sitten tulee hetkiä mitkä saavat Jamesin sisuskalut kiertymään solmuun, sillä hän ei tiedä mitä kaikki tarkoittaa.  
  
Muuri murenee hitusen ja päästää valoa sisäänsä. Jamesin sisus ei ole enää niin musta ja jossain vaiheessa hän huomaa, ettei ole maannut kenenkään kanssa kuukausiin sillä hänellä on ollut aivan liian kiire tulkita Teddyn liikkeitä.  
  
Sitten tulee joulu, Jamesin eniten vihaama juhla. Mutta illan hämäryydessä hän saa ensisuudelmansa Kotikolon terassilla, minne joku on ripustanut jostain kumman syystä mistellinoksan.  
  
Eikä Jamesin tarvitse enää sen jälkeen arpoa mitä Teddy haluaa.


	7. Chapter 7

**vii**  
150 sanaa  
  
Ensimmäinen kerta on aina vaikea. Mutta tämä ensimmäinen kerta on James Sirius Potterin vaikein, sillä tällä kertaa hänellä on kaikki pelissä, koko hänen sydämensä.  
  
Entä jos he eivät sovi yhteen? Entä jos James ei osaa tai Teddy ei tykkääkään.  
  
Paniikki jyskyttää Jamesin sisällä ja saa hänet kiemurtelemaan. Teddy näyttää niin tyyneltä, niin valmiilta, että Jamesia pelottaa.  
  
Mutta sitten kun Teddy kumartuu suutelemaan, kietoo kätensä Jamesin lantion ympärille ja vetää lähemmäs, niin kaikki pelot haihtuvat. Yllättäen James onkin turvassa, hän on osaavissa käsissä jotka johdattavat häntä viimeinkin kohden nautinnon huippua.  
  
Vapisten ja läähättäen James laukeaa, aivan liian pian omasta mielestään. Mutta hän puristaa silti Teddyä tiukemmin ja kuuntelee tämän epäselviä sanoja.  
  
 _Ihana... James... Lisää... Älä... vain... lo - pe - ta-a-a-aaah..._  
  
Eikä James lopeta ennen kuin tuntee lämpimän nesteen kädellään ja märät huulet kaulallaan.  
  
 _Rakas._  
  
Vaikka kuiskaus on hiljainen, se kaataa viimeisenkin rippeen Jamesin muurista. Hän voi viimeinkin rakastaa ilman esteitä.


End file.
